Kind of Short IchigoGrimmjow
by SluttyBlackmanPenis
Summary: THIS IS JUST. I LAUGHED TOO HARD WHILE WRITING THIS. GOD DAMN IT ANDREW. There will be more chapters of this, with more silly names and shit. And mpreg.


"G-Grimmjow..." Ichigo mewled, curled up on the bed as he waited for his lover to join him. Tonight is going to be the night they have sex for the first time and Grimmjow had warned Ichigo that he was into saying weird shit during the act, but Ichigo was prepared. He loved Grimmjow with all of his kokoro, and he would go through anything for him. The Sixth Espada walked out of the bathroom and onto the bed, holding a box under his arm. "If ya don't wanna do this, we can give up right now. I could just jerk it in the bathroom." Grimmjow looked into Ichigo's brown eyes as he placed a comforting hand on Ichigo's bare thigh. By the way, they are naked. I forgot to mention. "Forget that, I spent ten minutes preparing for your power drill. No way I'm giving up now." He leaned forward and caught Grimmjow's lips in a chaste kiss before he pulled away and fell back onto the bed. "Damn it Kurosaki, you drive me fuckin' crazy with that sweet shit." A wide grin spread across his face as he reached into the back, bringing out a bottle of lube and handcuffs. "Arms up, Soul reaper. I want you strugglin' and beggin' for me." Ichigo complied instantly, holding his hands up close to the metal post of the bed. The handcuffs were instantly clicked on to the orange haired male's thin wrists and then onto the post. Grimmjow's hands slide from Ichigo's, slowly and sensually, right down his arms, down his sides and stopped at his hips. His skin felt rough against Ichigo's but just feeling the other's skin against his was good enough. A blush dusted across Kurosaki's cheeks and nose as the Espada started working on getting his doinker hard. Which didn't take very long, since Ichigo had never felt something so intense before. Just as quick as he started, Grimmjow let go and got the bottle and poured the goopy liquid onto his fingers. "Bite the pillow, bitch." He pressed his finger into Ichigo's yaoi hole and quickly found Ichigo's soft spot, causing a soft noise of discomfort to come form the Soul reaper. He clenched his teeth and his body tensed up as that bundle of nerves was taken advantage of, and Grimmjow's devilish grin was not helping his situation. Each noise, each twitch of pleasure, each time the Soul reaper showed weakness just fuelled Grimmjow's lust for him. A second finger was slide in quickly. "F-fUCK! Grimmjow!" Ichigo arched his back but it didn't stop Grimmjow from thrusting into him, stretching him out enough for the main event. The fingers were pulled out, leaving Ichigo with a rather empty feeling. But Grimmjow wasn't going to rush this. The bottle was picked up again and emptied onto his love muscle. A hiss escaped through his teeth at the cold contact, but it must be endured. He got on top of Ichigo, hands on his hips and his divine rod pressed against his male lover's entrance. "Get ready for my love stick, baby." The panther growled seductively as he thrusted in, rather mercilessly. "ACK- GRIMMJOW! YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo gave a shrill cry of pain and slight pleasure. Before he could protest more, Grimmjow leaned down, kissing the teenager roughly and forcing his tongue past his lips. Their tongues tangled like wet noodles as the Espada thrusted his captain winky into Ichigo's no longer virgin tooshy. The wet sounds and creaks of the bed mingled together, creating a sweet symphony of love making in the bedroom. Ichigo got progressively louder which Grimmjow drank hungrily into his mouth as he smacked his hips hard against the other's. As if reading Ichigo's needy mind, the Espada gripped Strawberry's schlong and pumped it quickly. The increasing heat and tightness in their lower stomaches demanded that they pick up the pace and finish this. "A-ah~! Ffffuck... I-I'm almost there." A few seconds after that statment, Ichigo yelped and he came messily all over Grimmjow's stomach, and a few more frantic thrusts, Grimmjow's yogurt slinger twitched and he filled Ichigo with his seed with a long, throaty sigh. 


End file.
